Talk:Fū
Fū's Clan Now that we know that Fū can use a hiden technique, should we make a note/seperate section under the heading Fū's Clan? :Few things: the hijutsu may be a tailed beast skill, secondly, nothing is known of the supposed clan so there's nothing to create an article about. Also, knowing a secret technique doesn't automatically mean you're part of a clan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Right. Now that you mention it, Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique might be a tailed beast skill, given the fact that the tailed beast sealed inside her is Chōmei. Well, thanks for clearing that up! :) :::Unless I missed something, why don't we list that as a tailed beast skill too? It's unconfirmed, I know, but so is Ink Creation isn't it? I don't remember it ever being stated to come from Gyuki, even if it appears as obvious, an assumption is still an assumption though. To someone else, it may be obvious that Fuu's powder thingy comes from Choumei. "omg, spits ink = octopus power, must be from Gyuki" "omg, scale powder = insect reference, must be from Choumei" Jiraiya could spit oil, he didn't have a toad biju in him--Elveonora (talk) 14:01, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::You're kindof contradicting your point. "Jiraiya could spit oil, he didn't have a toad biju in him", similarly what if Fū could use the technique and it wasn't related to Chōmei? Meaning she could use the technique without Choumei sealed in her.. And as for Ink Creation, take a look at its parent jutsu Sealing Technique: Octopus Hold, there it says "Using the ink generating ability granted by the Eight-Tails.." ::::No, you misunderstood, my point is that we don't know if either of them is or isn't a tailed beast skill, the article is written by us, remember? Under the assumption that ink comes from Gyuki. So the scale powder as well may or may not come from Choumei, so why should we list one as a tailed beast skill but the other one not? Either both or none, especially since Jiraiya could turn chakra into oil, so likewise, it can be the same thing for Killer B, turning his own chakra into ink and not using his tailed beast's power for that.--Elveonora (talk) 15:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Right. So you're saying that the Gyūki's Ink Generating Ability has not been confirmed yet and so either both have to be classified under Tailed Beast Skill or both shouldn't be.. Actually you do have a point, but I feel the ink generating ability belongs to the Gyūki and not Killer B because that's the basic theme of the Gyūki (octopus).. But ofcourse, you may have a counter point saying that the Gyūki isn't exactly an octopus but a hybrid.. Yeah, well you do have a point. Exactly. Just because it's half-Ox/half-Octopus doesn't mean the ink thingy is its ability. Killer B could have developed it to go with his Biju's "theme" just like Jiraiya spat oil as a "toad hermit" In other words, it's wrong we list Ink Creation as a tailed beast skill since even if likely, it's still unconfirmed and with the same level of "evidence" we have both for and against in case of scale powder, we don't list it. Also even if Killer B used Ink Creation while being transformed into the beast, was it him in control of the body or the beast at the time? If the former, then Gyuki isn't a user.--Elveonora (talk) 16:26, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I see no reason to make a clan. The only reason we don't list that as a tailed beast skill is because it had Hiden in it, which makes it rather go against common sense. Ink creation is considered a tailed beast skill because Kisame linked the skill to the Eight-Tails, something like "you really are an octopus" or similar. Omnibender - Talk - 00:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :That's true, but his statement was vague. It didn't explain the source of his ink ability, only that it's octopus themed. Killer B is less of an "octopus" than Jiraiya was a toad, Orochimaru a snake and Kisame himself a shark ._. unless it's been stated somewhere that Gyuki can produce ink, I hope you admit it's kinda speculative to pass it as a tailed beast skill while it may not be one. Again the Jiraiya oil comparison, since chakra can be converted into such a substance, why not ink?--Elveonora (talk) 00:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Sometimes common sense should come into play. With the exception of lightning based and sword based techniques, everything B does is from the Eight-Tails. The Eight-Tails is a giant octopus. Octopuses produce ink. B spits ink. Common. Sense.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::League of Legends distraction. Anyway as I was about to say, unless something is clearly due to an outside source, such as Han's steam armor or Ukataka's soap bubble ninjutsu, common sense tells us that the animal like abilities jinchuriki have come from the tailed beast that are sealed within them.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Yay! So Fuu's too? Also common sense isn't a good argument, it's "common" meaning we all are correct because our subjective opinion makes perfect sense to us? 0_0 Something being seemingly sensible doesn't make it true though. Facts require evidence, not sentiments--Elveonora (talk) 10:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::And "common sense" is when something is so damn obvious that only if you plan to seriously ignore things can you not see it. For example, it is common sense to not run out in the middle of a busy high way. Or it is common sense to know that the bark you saw coming from the place where a human and a dog is standing is coming from the dog. ::::Now in terms of Fu and her Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique, this is most likely not a Tailed Beast Skill, not that it is Hiden, but because beetles don't have scales. Bug Bite however, lawl obvious. Now as for a Fu's Clan, I would personally be against adding it, mainly because the only thing that it could have is 1) Fu was a member. 2) The Hiding in Scale Powder, and 3) Nothing else is known about it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually, the idea of Fū's clan was dropped 4 or 5 posts ago.. the current argument was about the techniques coming under the category Hiden or Tailed Beast Skill, and now even that has been solved. So I guess there's no real need to continue this argument.. 12:56, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Picture No real rush or anything, but when Naruto met the jinchuriki within the mental world, was there a shot of Fu that made her look less Murder-Creeper?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Her picture looks just fine to me. "Murder-Creeper" is her personality, so that's just how it is--Elveonora (talk) 11:02, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Is this what you are referring to? --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 11:08, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::That makes her look perverted--Elveonora (talk) 11:08, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::: I prefer the latest, because she dosen't look so weird.. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 11:13, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::That one works Kasan. Is there a way to make the image sharper or is that the best it can be?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I can try something, but that's how it looks directly from the episode. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 12:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Prime. Better than nothing and a lot better than current.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC) : I think it might be a bit sharper now --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 12:33, August 7, 2014 (UTC) This image is much worse. its way too bright, Fu's not even facing the right direction and alot of awkward color and borders in it; the other image was fine as it is.--RexGodwin (talk) 23:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) There is also this one - http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fuu.jpg - from bijuu/jins "song". It can be easily edited to fit. The best Fuu's image by far. Faust-RSI (talk) 10:57, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :The image is edited so much that makes it couldn't be used, I'm pretty sure we'll have good ones for her in the next episode. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Background? I'm not sure but i wanted to ask... what is happening now in the anime is being listed as Fu's background... but as far as i know we only put things in background when it happened before Part I... this chunin arc is clearly not before part I but between part I and II... so why don't we put it in a new section? --Kiba91 (talk) 02:37, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :There's a discussion about this somewhere in the forums, I can't find it right now, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 02:47, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Anything that happens to a character before their introduction goes into background, even if we know the exact time frame. Otherwise we would list Karin being in the original Chūnin Exam arc. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:55, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::That was not our conclusion, though. Check it: Thread:159976. • Seelentau 愛 議 03:00, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm just repeating what Snapper told me after i moved Jugo to being in the Sasuke Recovery arc. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:19, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Then someone should tell Snapper to read that thread. x) • Seelentau 愛 議 03:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) In my honest opinion "background" should contain only events taking place before Part I.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:08, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe before the person's first appearance? Since Fū first appeared as a re-animation, a background is fitting.--Omojuze (talk) 15:09, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::As it is incredibly disconcerting to stick everything this current arc (which she appears to be somewhat important to the arc) into the Background section, I believe it would be wise to just move it into a normal arc section. Believe the same needs to be done with the Second Animal Path as well.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Infobox image Is there any reason why we changed Fu's picture to her without a nose? --Bio havik (talk) 22:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Gonna be honest, the previous picture was so much better. Maybe it's because this one is more centered--Minamoto15 (talk) 22:49, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::If I'm thinking of the same one, the previous one had very sh_tty animation and overall looked bad.--Omojuze (talk) 04:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Very sh!tty animation? Come on, this episode was one of the best animated episodes in Naruto Shippuden anime. Back to topic, yeah the current one is quite better because of the angle. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 07:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I prefer the current image mainly because of the angle, but why did we ever change images from this http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:F%C3%BC_Anime.png X( --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:06, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Shak, not the episode from which the current pic is. The one where the previous pic came from.--Omojuze (talk) 09:20, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Not sure if anyone is interested but there was a decent image of Fu in this weeks episode that could be used in her infobox? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :The new one is far better. I support using Saru's latest suggestion, but it should not be changed any further beyond this one. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:18, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Sensor or not? So, a couple times now, I've seen people adding her as a sensor, on account of events from episode 411. Does what she did count as sensory perception? For me, it wasn't quite that. Shukaku sort of released a flare-like signal with its chakra, and Fū felt it. Did she feel it because she's a sensor, or because as a jinchuriki, she's more tuned to tailed beast chakra? Nothing she has done so far indicates she's a sensor. So, how to proceed? Omnibender - Talk - 15:31, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :People still don't understand that everyone can feel chakra if it's strong enough? Fcking sigh. A sensor is someone who can actively detect chakra. Feeling chakra does not make someone a sensor. You know I hate bolding words but I fear that people really might not understand, otherwise. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Easy answer - No (not yet anyways). And why people think that she is I cannot personally understand. As Seel said, feeling chakra is different from sensing it.--Omojuze (talk) 15:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Don't get me wrong, I don't think she's a sensor, but the fact a couple people have tried adding it already, I felt it prudent to at least put a discussion forward, lest people say I'm strongarming the issue. Omnibender - Talk - 15:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Agreed. All ninja(sensory-type or not) can feel chakra if it's powerful enough. My guess is, it's difficult to distinguish sometimes during an anime viewing, so I understand why people think Fū's a sensor. In my opinion though, no.--Minamoto15 (talk) 16:59, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::If Gaara own chakra was at tb levels like A's, i would understand her to be able to just feel it, but his normal chakra wouldn't of been noticeable to a non-sensor who was some distance away. And the way i see it is, Shukaku released tb chakra and got her attention, then she took a few seconds to sense in that area and noticed Gaara was in danger. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The lead on the Sensor Type article states that anyone who can detect the presence of other people by directly sensing their chakra is labeled a "Sensory Type". Based on that definition, I can understand why someone would think Fū is a sensor based on that bit in the anime. Still, I lean towards saying that Fū more so felt it than sensed Gaara was in danger.--Minamoto15 (talk) 19:13, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::And that's exactly the difference: Sensor types can detect chakra by themselves. They don't need the chakra to become huge to sense it, or anything like that. So if there's a huge chakra that is noticed by a ninja, that ninja is not a sensor type. But if he does sensor stuff and notices a (huge or not) chakra, he's a sensor type. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:41, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Fu is not a sensor. Shukaku simply called out and Fu, being a jinchuriki, was able to feel that call. If she wasn't a jinchuriki and sensed it, then maybe she would be a sensor, but it's obvious that she didn't sense anything. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Sure, being a jinchuriki was the reason she noticed Shukaku's chakra, but her being able to sense Gaara was in danger afterwards was of her own accord since chakra cant exactly send a SOS message saying my jinchuriki is in danger. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:02, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::That's true I suppose. I'll rewatch that bit--Minamoto15 (Talk) 23:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Edit to details on this article I propose an edit to one of the sections of Fuu's article. We don't know what went down after she ran into Kakuzu and Hidan, so we dont know if she escaped or lost, so I think it should be made more like this: 'It is unclear what happened during her encounter with Kakuzu and Hidan, but sometime after the exam, she was captured by the Akatsuki and Choumei was sealed, thus killing her.' (Hadrimon (talk) 12:12, May 21, 2015 (UTC)) :Don't propose, do it. You think you it should added then add it, why do you need to have others do it? But if you are going to add that word by word, remove the "but sometime after the exam" part, as that's insinuating the encounter takes place before the exam. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 12:14, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Capture Where in the manga does it indicate her capture took place before Part 1? --Shrek4chan (talk) 04:22, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Before Gaara was sealed, two Tailed Beasts were already sealed in the Statue (which could be seen in the eyes). The sealing of the other Tailed Beasts were later witnessed in the series, except Fu's and Han's, because they were sealed between Part I and II. The anime-only arc In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths further proves this in its last episode, although it doesn't show it. Norleon (talk) 04:40, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::At the moment, it says her capture took place before Part 1. So if your correct about Han and Fū being captured between Part 1 and 2, the way it is listed now is wrong and should be changed right? --Shrek4chan (talk) 04:49, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Absolutely, if its wrong feel free to change it. Munchvtec (talk) 04:56, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. Sorry, I misread your question. Yes, that is weird and most likely wrong, so I am going to change it until someone brings in proof that she was indeed captured before Part I. Although I really can't think of anything that would support this. Norleon (talk) 04:58, February 28, 2016 (UTC)